


Envy is Green

by HiddlesLove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Loki, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesLove/pseuds/HiddlesLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is jealous when he sees a certain avenger flirting with his love.</p><p>((Second-person reader insert))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy is Green

"I don't appreciate you allowing Stark to be so.. _friendly_ with you _____." Loki said in a low tone, his eyes narrowed slightly. His anger wasn't directed at you, you knew, but he was clearly upset.

"I did not "allow" him to do anything, that is just his way." You contended.

"That's his _way_ of flirting with a woman who is spoken for. Is he mad?" The black haired prince (newly turned back-up avenger) was pacing the room now. "He knows I could destroy him with my bare hands, why doth he dare trespass upon my beloved, and why, dear woman, are you not just as upset- are you laughing?!"

"No Loki, I'm smiling, and I can't help it! Besides, you used to say that you loved my smile." You said, smirking softly.

He gently touched your cheek. "I do love your smile, but I wish you were more serious on matters such as these. Unless of course you enjoy his attentions." His voice was even lower, if possible, this was his warning. Not that he would hurt you, he never had nor would, but when he was upset he had the tendency to leave for a few days to cool off.

"I could never enjoy any man's attentions unless it came from you darling. I simply-"

"And what of that soldier?" He grumbled, moving away from you now. "The way you smiled at his pathetic attempts at confidence. I can not stand to be placed beneath such lowly mortals."

"You forget that I am a mortal, Loki." You said, hands on your hips.

"Yes, but you are not lowly, and you will not be mortal for long if I can help it." He said, his eyes thoughtful yet full of fiery emotion.

"Loki..." You said gently, wrapping your arms around his torso from behind and pressing your cheek against his back. "Why do you doubt my love?"

"How do you think I became such a talented liar, _____?"

 _Ah, here comes another riddle of his..._ You smiled softly against him. "I like to think of you as a word smith, not a liar."

He sighed softly, the sigh he gave when he thought you were being naive or much too kind. "I was constantly lied to my entire life, I saw it in their eyes but could not believe it."

"You've seen my eyes, have I been lying to you?"

He was quiet for a time, while you went on your tip toes to kiss his neck. He breathed in softly in response to your feather light kisses. "I love you, do you hear me?" You asked, tugging gently on his earlobe with your teeth. You felt him smile against your skin as you kissed his cheek. "I love you more than any soldier or flirty billionaire. They are my friends, that is all. But you are my love, my Loki..."

"Oh how I love belonging to someone for a change." He murmured, as you turned him around in your arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Do you still want to be King of Asgard love?" You asked him sweetly as you played with the ends of his hair.

"Yes... more than anything." He spoke lowly into your ear, and you knew what that meant. He put his hands on your hips and pressed you flush against his front. "And you will be my Queen." His lips found your neck and he began sucking softly, causing you to gasp. 

"Your Queen?" You asked with a soft squeak, as his large hands grasped your bum and squeezed gently.

"Oh yes.." He growled, then kissed your lips slowly, moving in smooth motions as if to draw you closer to him. You felt his hard length against your crotch and you opened your mouth further to allow his tongue entrance, his hands moving to your blouse. "My Queen... your appearance is as captivating as your heart." He looped his finger into the space between the buttons of your shirt and gently tugged to snap it open, and give his eyes access to your chest. "Will you allow me to touch you? My most precious girl?"

"Of course.. my King."

His hands cupped your partially clothed breasts and his nimble fingers lightly drummed against the sides of them. "We don't have much time, I'm afraid... Damn all of the petty responsibilities the mortals have given me." He said, looking very frustrated.

"We always have tonight." You grinned, your hands on his hips, your eyes sparkling with adoration for your lover.

"Ehehe... Yes indeed darling girl." He smirked, as your thumbs ran circles on his hips.

"So... no more jealousy, right?" You smiled.

"I... cannot promise that." He said, his eyes looking to the side with guilt.

"Loki!" You exclaimed with a laugh. 

Loki laughed. "I do wear green for a reason darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment! :)


End file.
